


Green Means Go

by ekzxo (2870)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arcades, Baekhyun's Comeback Celebration 2020, Competition, M/M, Smug!Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2870/pseuds/ekzxo
Summary: Sehun desperately tries to beat the DDR score. He's embarrassingly miserable when he learns that Baekhyun's been watching the entire time.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 6
Kudos: 27
Collections: Challenge #3 — Sweet vs Spicy





	Green Means Go

**Author's Note:**

> For Tiny Sparks, Challenge #3 with my choosing of Sweet AND Salty ft Baekhyun and Sehun!
> 
> This is my shortest submission so far but I still like it a lot. I actually think this one says way more than my other works, so I really enjoy that about this!

  
Sehun loses four consecutive rounds, face sticky with sweat and clothes too heavy on his body. 

Dance, Dance, Revolution is a grueling game, one that Sehun apparently can’t no longer beat. He does enough to surpass his old scores but for some unknown reason, he’s incapable of beating the highest score from the previous night. 

Over the summer, day by day, Sehun managed to beat the high scores — probably done by twelve year old kids — but it’s somewhere in mid July and he can’t surpass this vivid set of numbers that are practically mocking. 

Sehun downs his drink and decides to give himself a break by going to the food court. He can’t be on a heavy stomach for his rematch, so no nachos or hot dogs. But fizzy drinks and candy… a teenager's fuel. 

A pack of peach gummy apples catch his eye from the start. As he's reaching for it, slender fingers snatch it off the rack before he could get his hands on them.

Sehun is about to cause a scene for somebody taking the last of his favorite snack, but when his eyes set eyes on the attractive boy besides him, he goes mute. He observes the way the boy checks out without even realizing he took Sehun's snack. The snatcher gets himself a medium sized popcorn and walks off in the direction Sehun came from. 

Well, there goes his appetite. Sehun gets chocolate covered almonds instead. 

When Sehun makes his way back to his DDR station, he finds the same boy with the loose blue windbreaker and his fat pack of popcorn. Sehun's eyes don't wander off, instead, entranced with the swift movements from the stranger. He's light like a feather on his feet, clicking arrows effortlessly with his fingers gripping the support beam from behind. He leans against it, all nonchalant, Sehun thinks he could be doing this while asleep and still manage every move.

Sehun gulps. He realizes, two things. One, he could learn from this guy. And two, this guy is his new competition because he's the one who beat him. He's so sure of it, because he even beat the score Sehun couldn't.

The following day, Sehun buys the green apple gummies and finds himself at his signature station. The score is the same as when he saw it last night. He has a strong determination to beat this new one as well. But after thirty minutes of up and down, and left and right, he only has a slippery metal mat from his dripping sweat.

"The key is to act effortlessly," a voice from behind mentions.

Sehun looks to the star player takes a step on the machine next to him and leans against the beam, again. He's so cool. Sehun thinks he's so cool.

"Can I see that?"

When Sehun doesn't respond — clearly oblivious to the stranger's request, he ends up pulling Sehun's game card that's sticking out of his front pocket. 

Just as yesterday, the cute strangers ends up playing perfectly like he's got no bones. That, his noodle legs, or he has really good stamina and doesn't lose his breath the way Sehun does. He breaks the top score from that machine and Sehun's.

"I'm Baekhyun, and you're witnessing a star in the making. Can I help you?"

"But…" Sehun mutters awkwardly with his hand extending out when he swipes for another game. Man, Sehun's only got a few more credits on that for the day.

"If I get another high score, I take you to a movie date and pay for the candy I took from you yesterday."

Sehun frowns. So he knew what he did and didn't apologize? "I already bought my own though."

"Okay, if I win, you give me that bag too. And take me on that movie date I was mentioning. I love horror. But we can watch a children's cartoon if you'd like."

Sehun wants to take the card away from him, but he's not good with confrontation. He patiently waits for Baekhyun to beat him, because he knows what's coming on. He does have a coupon for two tickets that his mom gave to him last week. It'll expire soon.

Baekhyun wins (again) and Sehun sighs disappointedly to himself.

"Here's a new catch. I'll let you chose any candy you want, and the movie. Since I feel bad that you've been trying all yesterday, I'll erase the machine's scoreboard and never play on your machine again."

"How do you know I always play there?"

Baekhyun slips Sehun's gamecard into his pocket and picks up Sehun's backpack off the ground. "That's a story for another date, don't you think?"

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> 1 kudos = 1 candy for sehun :)


End file.
